The adaptable instrument stand of the present invention offers solutions to several problems unique to wind instrument musicians. While some musicians play only one type of instrument, many play more than one, often alternating between instruments during the performance of a single musical number or a series of numbers. It is important that the musician have quick and easy access to the one or more instruments being played, while at the same time, have the ability to quickly and safely store the instruments not being used, if multiple instruments are being used.
The invention of this application addresses the above needs in several ways. This instrument stand, when attached to the upright support member of a music stand, provides safe and stable temporary instrument storage. The low center of gravity afforded by the attachment means makes it very unlikely that the instruments will be tipped over, even if the music stand to which it is attached is tipped to an extreme angle. Additionally, the instrument stand is attached in the protected area at the base of a music stand, an area not likely to be intruded upon.
This instrument stand is compact and can be easily disassembled into components of a size small enough to fit in many instrument cases. In addition, it is easily adaptable to fit a variety of instruments, and may be quickly modified should the need arise. With the use of an adapter, the instrument stand may be adapted from single instrument use to multiple instrument use.